


Get Out

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Teaser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: My own take at what happens in the scene from the newest teaser.





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a writing sprint in one go - 20 minutes, no stopping, one editing session done by myself. Raw story, essentially.

“Shadowhunters are being slaughtered!”

 

“Just like Downworlders were for years. Just like Downworlders still are. You’ve been the one to shoot a man who wanted to put my eyes on his shelf, Alexander.”

 

Alec’s heart stops, realising how insensitive his words were but not ready to back out and apologize.

 

“Magnus, this…”

 

“No, don’t.” Magnus eyes are like cold steel, centuries of experience shining in them. “Get out.”

 

And for once, Alec doesn’t turn around. This was never meant to last anyway.

 

It takes Magnus a while to calm down. To realise how ridiculous their argument is, how little either of them is at fault in this. They are both victim of circumstance and Magnus knows Alec tries, and believes in equality, and fights on the right side. He knows it’s the tensions running high.

 

He also knows it’s already past midnight, so he just shoots a text saying “Good night.” to Alec before burying himself in his bed, trying not to think about it.

 

It takes him hours to fall asleep. He wakes up at 5am. He doesn’t attempt to fall back sleep, instead just laying in bed and trying not to think. When the clock strikes 7 and he knows Alec will be up and readying himself for training, he calls him. 

 

Alec never lets his phone far from him. Alec doesn’t answer.

 

He sends a text saying “I’m sorry.” because even if he knows Alec wouldn’t be angry with him, probably guilty if anything, it still feels like a right thing to do.

 

When he’s eating lunch and his phone still stays silent Magnus text Alec if he can come over in teh afternoon. He calls an hour later. When evening falls and Alec’s not there, Magnus takes his steps to the Institute. 

 

It’s not like they never fought before. 

 

Why is Alec being like that?

 

He find the Shadowhunter alone in his office, standing in front of a map on the wall. He turns around when he hears the door open, looking at Magnus with something between surprise and shame.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What am I doing here? What were you doing all day? You didn’t answer my calls. I was worried about you, Alec.”

 

“It’s none of your business what I was doing.” Alec’s voice is full of anger and he refuses to meet Magnus’ eyes.

 

Magnus drops the glamour, annoyed and willing to face it all true and honest, and once for good. To Alec’s credit when he finally looks at Magnus he doesn’t even flinch at the sight.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What do I want? By the Angel, Alec, my boyfriend ghosted me after a fight, and I want to check because I was worried, is that a crime?”

 

Something painful flashes in Alec’s eyes. 

 

“Your boyfriend?! You broke up with me!”

 

Magnus’ brain short-circuits. He cannot help but just stare at Alec, not understanding a word, but Alec keeps speaking and it all starts to make a terrifying sense.

 

“I’m not even surprised you did, I was being a dick. You told me to get out, there’s no need to rub it in!”

 

“What the actual fuck, Alec, I told you to get out of the loft for the moment, not out of my life for good! We didn’t break up! Couples fight, it happens, but we’ll work on it and come out of it stronger, not give up!”

 

It’s Alec’s turn to freeze, shocked, and he blinks, just letting out a soft “Oh.”, not saying anything else.

 

Magnus sighs, looking at him with sympathy and pulls him into a hug.

 

“We need to have a long talk, Alec, but that can wait. We’re staying together, okay? I’m not letting you go until you tell me to.”

  
They need to work on so many things. On communication, on the centuries of tension between their races, on Alec’s fears and insecurities. But they will do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> And what are your ideas about what happens in this scene? Let me know what you think about this and other theories in comments!


End file.
